


Past Tense

by Tibby



Category: Devil's Whore
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibby/pseuds/Tibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles; one set during Sexby's time in Germany, the other about Angelica and Harry as they begin to grow too old for playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/gifts).



Something mingled and soared in the wind, and Sexby knew that he would soon be back in England. It was that scent of blood running scared, pulsing with some vague instinct that it was in danger of being spilt. When Sexby caught that scent he knew that his work lay somewhere else. It was time to leave Germany.

"You're a good dog, Sexby," one of the German officers had said a few days before. Sexby had not liked the man's contemptuous tone, but he had said nothing. Partly because Sexby very rarely answered back, partly because the officer had been right.

The battle was the only master Sexby knew and he obeyed it. All through his life he had known, in equal measure, that it is so much easier to be led.

 

When Angelica and Harry were thirteen years old, Angelica firmly believed that they were not too old for games. Harry was not so sure. He felt uneasy when he chased Angelica around the trees near Fanshawe, although he couldn't put a name to this unease. He made a point of telling Angelica that he only joined in because she would be unhappy if he didn't. She would grin and tug at his hand and say:

"Harry, that's why we are the _best_ of friends."

Harry felt uneasy about this too.

Sometimes, Angelica liked to play games where she was a European prince. In order to do this, she borrowed Harry's clothes. Harry would be the prince of a neighbouring kingdom, if he liked, or sometimes one of Prince Angelica's servants. Harry could remember a time when he'd enjoyed being Angelica's footman and being sent off to battle. But, as he grew older, he knew that the games Angelica made him play were wrong. One day, he took it upon himself to tell Angelica that she had to grow up.

Angelica remembered all the times Harry had made himself unhappy for her. She nodded and looked serious, as she knew Harry would want her to. From that day on, there were no more games.


End file.
